It's Not Rocket Science, It's Tea
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Does Naru know how to make tea, or is he just lazy? Since he always has Mai make it we never really know, but Mai is determained to find out. Even if she has to trick him into doing it.


**Me: Hi pepz!**

**Naru: Don't you have other stories to be working on?**

**Me: Yeah, but I got this idea when I was drawing, so I wrote it down! ;)**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt or the characters.**

**Gene: Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

Yet another day at the office. Everything calm and silent, with the only sound at all in the office being Lin's constant typing, the rustling of the papers I'm filing, and Naru's constant calls for-

"Mai, tea."

"Coming! And you can at least say please every once in a while." I said, mumbling the last part as I set the papers and files down, and headed towards the kitchen. No matter how many times this happens, not once does he ever say please or thank you. One of these days I'll either dump his precious tea all over him, or make him make it himself. _'Wait, does he even know how to make tea?'_ I questioned, stopping in my tracks as a plan formed in my head. Smiling deviously, I pivoted, and made my way to Naru's office. As always when I approached his door, I knocked and waited for him to acknowledge my presence. A faint come in came through the door, and I then opened the door just a crack and peaked my head in.

"What is it Mai?" he asked, looking at his lap-top and not even sparing a moment to glance at me. I felt slightly annoyed by his behavior, but I brushed it off as I focused more on my plan and less on my annoying boss.

"Um, Naru, can you _NOT_ make tea?" I asked innocently, trying to suppress the giggle that came bubbling up my throat at the sight of his shocked face. He took a moment to compose himself, and then turned back to me with one of his brows raised. Getting his point of explaining why I said what I did, I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Well, you always have me make your tea, and when I'm not here, Lin makes it, so I was just wondering if you were too lazy to make it yourself or if you just didn't know how."

"It's neither. I'm not lazy, and I can make you own tea." He retorted, being cold and direct as always. He turned back to his work, and I decided to bring out the mind games.

"That's what I thought, so you really _can't_ make tea." I sighed, turning around and taking a step away from him. "so much for the great and powerful Naru being able to do anything."

"I believe I already told you that I _can_. He snapped, causing me to pause in the doorway. A smile made its way onto my face as he fell into my trap.

"Fine, then prove it." I said, throwing him a smirk over my shoulde4r as if challenging him, which I was. He met my eyes for a moment, and then rose from his seat without breaking eye contact. Feeling a little daring, I leaned back onto the door beam and crossed my arms over my chest. My smirk widened even farther and I tipped my chin up in confidence. "Well?"

"Fine." He said, going around his desk and brushing past me into the kitchen. _'Check and Mate.'_ I thought, mentally doing a happy dance as I moved from my spot and following him into said kitchen. However, it was not exactly the sight I was expecting to see.

Instead of seeing him going for the tea or kettle, I saw him putting on a white lab coat and goggles. Completely confused on what he was doing, I opened my mouth to ask, but then thought better of it, and just sat down at the little table to observe him. He then took out a beaker from under the sink, along with a buntsonburner, scale, and thermometer, which I didn't even know was under there! From there, he filled the beaker with water and set it atop of the buntsonburner. Which he then preceded to light. The thermometer was then put into the beaker just as bubbles began to form.

Naru did one last once over on his set-up, and then focused his attention onto the lose tea leaves and scale. He opened up the tea and then measured out one teaspoon of the leaves (making sure to pack it together and level it off as well). Then he placed it on the scale to find out how many grams there were. When the little light blinked, he wrote down the measurement on his clipboard and then proceeded to add more leaves. At some point during the process he got super picky and kept taking some out, and then adding some more, and so on and so on until he was satisfied.

When he was satisfied, he took the teal leaves and placed them inside of a tea ball and brought it over to the beaker. The temperature had just reached one hundred degrees Celsius when he placed the ball inside. From there he use gloves and removed the beaker from the flame and onto a heat resistant plate. Next, he set the timer for five minutes, giving him enough time to clean everything us. Once everything was back in order the timer finally beeped and Naru poured the liquid into two tea cups and handed one to me.

I looked down at the cup, then at him, and then back again. He raised one of his brows in irritation, so I decided to just try it. _'It can't be that bad right?' _I thought, taking a sip of the brown liquid he prepared. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. Not the best tea I've had, but certainly not the worst. I set my cup down, and then smiled at him.

"It's pretty good Naru."

"Of course it is. I made it." He remarked, sipping his own tea with his goggles now resting on the top of his head. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at him, but I did so anyway. As I watched him, a question formed in my mind, and I saw no reason why I shouldn't ask him.

"Hey Naru, why did you use all that science equipment instead of using a normal tea kettle?" I asked, voicing my curiosity at the strange behavior he had shown me. He gave me a look and then sighed as he passed me his clip board. As I read it over, I saw all these sophisticated formulas and exact measurements for making a cup of tea. Looking at it all, it seemed more like rocket science then just making a simple cup of tea.

"Naru, it's not rocket science." I sighed, passing his clipboard back. I got up from my spot, with my tea in hand, and started to make my way back to my desk.

"But it is science." He countered, causing me to pause in the doorway. Sighing, I shook my head and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Naru, it's not rocket science, it's tea." On that note, I turned back around and sat at my desk, going back to my filing. Naru had then walked out of the kitchen, back in his regular attire, and made his way to his office. An aura of annoyance trailed after him, and made a smirk work its way onto my face. Right before he went into his office, I cleared my throat and gained his attention. "By the way Naru, thank you for the tea!

Immediately after I said that, it clicked in his head that I just tricked him into making his own tea. His eyes widened at the realization and then narrowed in anger. Whether it was at me for tricking him, or himself for falling for my trick is unknown. All that I did know was that he was mad. After standing there for a moment and letting it sink in, he went into his office and slammed the door. I no longer could contain the laughter so I broke down filling the silent office with my laughter. At some point during my hysteria, I had fallen onto the floor and Lin had come to check-up on me.

"Mai?" he asked, holding some files in one hand while giving me a questioning look. Looki8ng up at him towering over me from my spot on the floor, I attempted to pull myself together only to break out laughing yet again.

"Yes?" I asked, finally starting to calm down to a point where I could talk somewhat around the giggles.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I tricked Naru-" I began, only to get cut off by my own laughter. "Into, into, into making his own tea!" I exclaimed, once again breaking down into yet another round of fitted laughter. Lin stare at me with an amused look in his eye, and shook his head at my antics.

"Only you Mai, only you." He sighed, walking over to Naru's office just before he disappeared inside of it. On that note, I recovered myself and went back to filing still trying to figure out how Naru had turned simple tea making into rocket science. After all, it _IS_ just tea.

**Naru: You do know that, that would never happen.**

**Me: I don't know, Mai has been getting smarter each and every day.**

**Mai: Thanks Silver-chan! *hugs***

**Me: No prob. *hugs back***

**Gene: Please review!**


End file.
